Delivery of fluids, for example, saline solution or medicine, into a body cavity or a vessel, such as a vein or an artery, of a patient is sometimes necessary for therapeutic and health maintenance reasons. In some cases, fluids need to be delivered to the patient periodically or continuously. In such an instance, repeated injection through the skin into a vessel of the patient is undesirable because of the trauma caused by such repeated injection to the vessel. An access device is often used, which includes a portal and a small, flexible, hollow tubing (i.e., a catheter) extending from the portal and into a vessel where it remains for a prolonged period of time such that fluids may be repeatedly or continuously infused through the catheter into the vessel. Other parts of the body can be accessed other than a vein or artery with the implanted access device. Removal of body fluids may also be handled through the access device.
The portal of the access device is implanted under the skin and has a septum through which a medical needle can be inserted to provide fluid communication between the medical needle and the vein, artery, or other body location. To prevent fluid leakage through the septum, generally the septum is self-sealing, i.e., the septum is composed of a resilient material that presses on the shaft of the medical needle that is inserted in the septum. The pressure by the septum on the medical needle results in a force resisting the withdrawal of the needle from the septum, thereby making it necessary for a health professional to hold the access device down against the patient as the medical needle is withdrawn therefrom. If the health professional attempts to hold the portal (i.e., the structure defining the chamber in conjunction with the septum of the access device) down with his or her fingers, withdrawing the medical needle from the septum may cause the medical needle to accidentally prick or strike the health professional's finger.
A medical needle, such as a hypodermic needle or a butterfly needle, that has been exposed to a body fluid of a patient with an infectious disease, can pose a health risk to health professionals if the needle is not properly removed and disposed of using an apparatus suitable for safely handling such medical needles. For example, a medical needle that has been used on a patient with hepatitis B or HIV (or AIDS) virus, if allowed to accidentally prick the skin of a health professional, may transmit the disease to that health professional.
There is a need in the art for apparatus and methods for removing and isolating a medical needle that has been inserted into a septum of an implanted access device.